Compassion
by CULLEN OR DIE
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are married and Nessie is finally pregnant ! But Jacob is never around... Nessie finds stuff she never knew about Jacob, her family and herself. Not good at summeries but please read ;
1. Thoughts

hey, this is my first story and i think its pretty good. Renesmee and jacob story kind of. i hope you like it ! :D - i do not own twilight !

I lay sprawled across the king sized bed, with my left cheek pressed against the sheets. I stared at my left hand, which now held a beautiful ring. A silver band with a slightly large diamond in the very middle, followed by mini diamonds on either side. I sighed to myself remembering the day

Jacob had proposed.

***flashback***

The sky was covered in clouds, a typical night in Forks. We sat on the stairs leading to the Cullen house as my head rested on his shoulder.

Jake pulled away slowly reveling a grin spread across his face. "Come here" he whispered and took my hand guiding me toward the river bank. I have decided to do this right and it has to be tonight he said slowly.

With a slight move he bent down on one knee, and held in his hand a small black box. I gasped a bit before he squeezed either side and pulled the box open. Tears streamed down my face, as Jake kissed my hand over and over.

: Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I promise and hold my word to love you forever and ever. I cannot live without you, he continued and I will not let any danger hurt you. I love you, and it might be early, but will you marry me"? Yes, I exclaimed. Yes a million times yes!

He stood up and hugged me tight just before putting his warm lips to mine. I buried my face into his chest and cried tears of pure joy. I was getting married to Jacob black.

***end flashback***

I heard a knock on the door and immediately jumped up blaring "come in!"

Aunt Alice crept abound the door gracefully. Ness, she started, the Quileute's are coming so we can have a talk. It's actually quite important and we need you down there.

So, get ready and act presentable she ended as she pecked my cheek. I sighed. Alice was just so eager and brave. She kept that bright smile through hard times. She kept her giddy laugh when we almost died.

She help up her hands and ran straight to me when Jake and I had announced our engagement. Alice was like the sun in a way. Brightening my day and shining through every crack along the way. I thought to myself about how the future will be while I put on a yellow sundress.

I thought about how different my life would be living in a separate house. I sighed one last time before looking in the mirror and brushing through my bronze ringlets.

I finally trudged toward the door and looked one last time at the ring before heading down stairs.

So...how bout it for chapter one ? i know its short but i promise more is coming up ! alot more ! suspense, drama, love, regret, changing, life, and agreements ! review, review, review !!! please and thank you ! :)


	2. agreement

**i havent been able to post, so thats why it is so late. chapter 2 of _COMPASSION_ . hope you like it.**

As I walked step by step down the long elegant stairs all eyes were on me. I didn't really enjoy all the attention nowadays. My white flip-flops clapped against my heel as my steps grew faster.

The last step took me off guard and I slipped a little causing me to blush and Emmett to start a fury of booming laughter.

I smiled one small smile and walked over to dad and hugged his arm like I used to.

He gently kissed my forehead and turned back to the television. Jasper carefully placed his arm around Alice and I felt extremely calm and collected.

I was not in any mood to laugh and play. All I thought about was my future and why I had agreed to marriage so young. I was 16 but physically and mentally was 19.

I thought about my decision over and over until I would cry myself to sleep. Aunt rose and mom tried helping and talking to me, but I doubt anything will work at this time. Jake wasn't there a lot for me when I needed him. I would wake up

Screaming and thrashing his name again and again, but his heat wasn't next to me. I wanted to stare into his big brown eyes and see my Jacob there.

Patrol was taking over our lives, but he had to do it. Sam Uley and his wife Emily just had twin baby girls, Eva and Kala with black corn silk hair and deep chocolate eyes.

When Sam was helping out his wife; Jake took over, and Sam hadn't been acting so well, so Jacob was on patrol most of the month. Sometimes when I listen closely I hear my werewolf howl.

The howl carries me into the night and beyond the woods. The howl of my Jacob.

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until dad woke me up with a shake of his hand.

Billy stood in front of me with a small grin spearing across his russet skin. Ness, we just had an agreement.

We know that the hate is no longer. Werewolves and Vampires stand tall and proud together, well our kind at least. Billy's scratchy, deep, humming voice took over my mind as he explained.

"Quileute's and Cullen's stand hand in hand; welcome to walk on each others land.

The love between us is definitely true. So my fellow friends I owe to you.

Billy held in his palm a feathered wolf wood design. The sparkle never left his eye, and the silent tear rode down his creased skin.

I stood up slowly and crossed over to the room smiling slightly at Billy. My long pale fingers grasped the little figure and pressed it into my palm, as my hand carried itself over my heart.

The others couldn't make it, Billy said breaking the silence. They wished us luck and hopes for a better life. I still held my eye's closed and embraced the smells around me. Both of my family decided to take control and stay together through whatever.

There will be no more prejudice between us, Carlisle finally concluded.

Let's forget the past and imagine how special this is to all of us.

I wanted to unlock my eyelids and look at my families' faces, but I couldn't waste this moment. Quileute's and Cullen's Carlisle repeated taking a hold of Billy's hand; Cullens and Quileute's.

I opened my eyes.

**please review !**


	3. he'll come back

**I do not own twilight :(**

**Chapter 3 of _COMPASSION ._**

Jake didn't come home last night; and he wont be back next week. A place it seems he totally forgot about, but I know he's thinking of me. I see his face when I close my eyes. I see his bright smile and the way his eyes squint when he grins. My bed is too cold without him here.

The last time I saw him was 2 weeks ago. He would run patrol all night long, sleep in a mini cabin at La Push and try to get home to me, but they keep asking for him. Specifically him. It was late and I still want sleeping.

I can hear Emmett, Rose, dad and mom laughing and having fun down stairs. I now have realized that my life revolves too much around one thing and I am forgetting about other people who matter. I swiftly threw on my fleece robe and strolled down the stairs once more. Everyone looked back as they heard me approach. Emmet gleamed with happiness "ah ha, Ness! What are you doing up so late? Aint it past your bedtime"? He hollered.

I let out a little chuckle and went to sit beside the love seat on the white carpet. Rose and Emmett were playfully hitting each other while mom and dad were cradled and watching television. "Where are grandma and grandpa"? I said followed by a yawn.

Hunting, mom answered with a smile. "Oh", was my best response, for what could I say to that? Starting a conversation was harder then I thought! I didn't want them to worry, although I knew dad was reading my mind.

He looked over to me with a sneaky expression thrown across his marble face, and turned away silently. I didn't want anyone to know, what I am feeling, and more importantly why I am hurting. I decided to tell dad, but only in my mind...

_**I need to talk dad, just between us please. It's about Jacob. **_

_**He gave me a sure nod, and looked at me with soft topaz eyes.**_

_**Well, I started. I haven't seen his for a 2 weeks and its crushing my mood. I need to see him and confront him. Dad, im lonely around here. Can you please help me? **_

He began to lift himself off the couch and placed mom into a different position. He held out his hand and I took it.

We walked aside each other up the stairs. I pushed the door to my room open and sat down at the corner of my bed. Dad shut the door with his hands behind him and stood there motionless. I waited for him to speak and when he didn't I groaned.

Forget it dad I declared starting to get up.

Suddenly cool hands held me in my place and dad was in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you listen to me and you listen well; he spoke. Jacob is a very hard worker. They need him down there, like you need him here. He cannot, I repeat cannot leave his pack in the dust. He has a job and he needs to work on that so he can help you and himself, as well. Sam is sick and under a lot of pressure. Quil needs to watch Claire and Paul is on his honeymoon with Rachel. I know it's hard and confusing but, relax and he'll be back before you know it".

I nodded when he had finished and felt a burden be lifted off my shoulders.

Thanks, I needed that I smiled politely. Im here to help sweetie, he hugged me tightly and filed out of the room closing the door behind him.

I remember when I was young, I looked at my dad as the most handsome man in the world, and I had said that once I grow up, I will marry him. Of course that feeling is gone now. I giggled at the memory and finally slid under the covers, pulling them over my head.

Jacob will come back. He'll come back for me. When he is ready, he will choose to see me. Just before I fell into unconsciousness, I heard a faint thud outside my window and a hushed call for myself.

I didn't bother to look, if it was Jacob, he might as well be here when I woke.

**there ya have it .. chapter 3 :)**


	4. turned down and around

**thank you for the reviews ! here is chapter 4. The chapters will come quicker now ... the action will start--i need to get past the lovey dovey parts first ! **

**and of course- i do not own twilight :(**

I woke to find myself sweating and my curls sprawled across my pillow - a tangled mess.

Turning my head a little bit I saw that Jake had laid next to me, his arms around my waist and my petite figure too little for his grasp.

I let out a loud huff as I tried to budge out of his hold without waking him. Slowly I pulled apart his large hands while keeping my lips pressed against his shoulder. A part of me was really glad Jacob was back and here with me, but another part wanted to see how long he could stay away from even coming to glance at me.

I let his right hand drop down on the bed while I twisted his left hand around me. When I was finally free, I slipped into my slippers as my silky nightgown danced around me.

Slowly I tiptoed toward the door; my grace wasn't as peaceful as a full vampire so I knew I could wake Jake easily. A loud huff erupted behind me and I mechanically turned with my face twisted in an apologetic way.

A large grin spread across Jacob's face when he noticed what I was doing. I decided as long as he's already awake I might as well enjoy time with him now. After all he was my fiancé.

The word stung like ginger in my mouth as I realized in a matter of weeks I will be Mrs. Black. I liked the sound of that, it had a ring to it, I thought to myself as Jacob pulled away ringlets from my face.

"Im sorry" he finally breathed.

Jacob, I started – I know you're busy and I know you have duties to take care of but does it really matter if they skip you for a day. Where is Jared or Embry I stuttered, trying to make my point as clear as possible.

Ness! Jacob finally said sternly, listen to me!

I ducked my head appalled by his tone.

"I turned down all I ever made of myself. I turned down the pack and I've turned down Sam. They wanted me on patrol for the next three months but I turned them down Renesmee", he yelled making furious gestures with his free hand.

My stone hand reached up gradually and caressed his russet cheek. Even though I loved him and was comfortable with him anywhere, it had been so long that this silence was truly awkward.

Without saying anymore I threw my legs over the side of the bed and not looking back I swiftly made it out of the room. The bathroom was wide open as I walked in trying to get a hold of myself. What had Jacob just told me? Did he actually turn down the pack?

I didn't understand one thing happening at this moment and I didn't want to believe anything either.

Jacob wouldn't betray his pack like that. Would he? I walked with inhuman speed back into the room with one finger held up in the air like I was shushing someone.

The only words that came out of my cold mouth were 'what!?'

Jake stared at me with a bored expression as he pulled on his cut off shorts and black t-shirt.

I told you Renesmee, I left the pack to be with you he said

This made no sense to me because if Jacob left the wolf gene he would start aging and if Jacob started aging he couldn't spend eternity with me.

The thought made me teary eyed as my throat quickly closed up. The hiccupped tears ran down my cheeks as Jake pulled me close into his arms so my salty tears stained his shirt.

No! Jacob couldn't leave! We would work out a schedule but he couldn't leave his gene. At that moment my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Rose rushed into the room curling a hand around my back while Jacob put my hands into his and helped me up.

Go back Jake; I managed to say through sobs. Go back to you pack, we will work it out. We will be a family, I promise it'll be better, just please don't leave.

He hugged me closer then usual and kissed the tears off my face.

I will, I'll go back and talk to Sam. I'll do anything for you Nessie.

Rose left the room to let us be alone and I heard her assure everyone everything was okay downstairs. I smiled at my families unreasonable worries and hugged Jake back.

I looked up at him through wet lashes and kissed his chest over and over.

I believed Jacob and I knew he was strong. Jacob grabbed either side of my face pushing my curls out of the way.

Im going back to the pack to explain my ways. You be good. 'I love you' he tenderly added before pulling me into a forceful kiss.

**chapter 4 ! reviewwww !**


End file.
